Now You Know
by QueenAly
Summary: So I'm back with a sequel to my story If You Only Knew. This one is a MPREG So don't like don't read. I am open to comments and criticism. Please ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody so I am back…I am not dead and I'm here to give you that story I promised Hope you guys are still with me. Imma write more cause its summer vacation! For all that started following thank you so much and all you guys who are still here I hope you forgive me!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Carmel or Mocha**

"So Derek, how are we supposed to tell the team?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know Pretty Boy how do you want to tell them" Derek said pulling him down on the bed.

"I don't know, but I do know I want you" Spencer said flirting.

Derek moaned into a kiss they shared.

"Hmmm stop stop this is how we got here in the first place" Spencer said pushing him down.

"Oh come on babe" Derek said pulling his arm.

"How about this you stay here and when I get back up here we will have a lil fun" Spencer said.

Derek chuckled as Spencer danced his way out the door.

* * *

The next day Derek and Spencer made their way to work.

"How you feeling Pretty Boy" Derek whispered in his ear.

"I'll let you know when the pain in my ass goes away" he whispered back.

Derek chuckled as Garcia made her way to the couple.

"Hello my doves and how are we today" Garcia asked.

"Hi Gar-Gar" Spencer said holding his mouth and rushing to the bathroom.

"Is he good no you know problems" Garcia said to Derek.

"Probably smelled something bad I'm going to go check on him" he said going to the bathroom.

Spencer was washing out his mouth.

"Morning sickness" Derek asked.

"Yeah, but it finally went down now" Spencer said.

"Ready to tell the team" Derek said.

"Yep" Spencer said grabbing his hand smiling and walking out.

* * *

In the circle table room the whole team was gathered.

"Hello Derek, Spencer" Hotch said.

"Hi Hotch we have some news" Derek said.

Everyone turned and looked at the couple.

"Well I'm pregnant" Spencer said.

Everyone was quiet and then JJ and Garcia squealed.

"FINALLY so I can start talking about my little mocha or caramel baby" Garcia said getting up rubbing Spencer's belly.

"Well congratulations" Hotch said with a smiled and shook Derek's hand.

"A new baby after a wedding what else will you two do" Rossi said.

"Garcia stop rubbing my belly you know I won't show for another month or so" Spencer said.

"But it's so cute though I get to have a new person to shop for and Henry and Jack have new playmates I hope it's a girl" Garcia said.

"Well thanks to the history of Derek's family you might just get a girl" Spencer said.

"Well I'm still wishing for my little sports player" Derek said.

"Not a chance it is a one in fifty chance we will get a girl and a one in hundred chance we will have a boy so if you can beat those odds" Spencer snapped.

"Mood swings so fast" Rossi said.

"You have no idea" Derek said.

"Derek don't upset the carrier off my caramel mocha baby" Garcia said.

"Oh boy" Derek said shaking his head.

* * *

**Well there we go! I hope it is good I tried really hard. Criticism is gladly accepted. New Chapter tomorrow! BAI BAI**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am back again. First of all THANK YOU to all the people that reviewed and liked my story. All people that followed me as well THANK YOU! It felt great that I was not forgotten about . Well talking is short and you're probably dying to know what happens next. KTT2123 I am grateful for the advice. Thank You! and Jenny Crum you'll have to wait and see about the baby thing ;) and thank you! Told you new chapter today!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: To Work or Not to Work**

"So now that you found of your pregnant…" Hotch started.

"No! Not the dreaded maternity leave talk!" Spencer snapped.

"I'm afraid so Reid, we have to discuss this sooner or later… and I rather not have it later" Hotch said.

"Well I'm not leaving until I am due simple as that ok bye bye" Spencer said getting up.

"Spencer" Hotch said sternly.

Spencer said turning around.

"Sit" he said pointing to the chair.

Spencer sat pouting.

"Now Spencer, I understand that you want to work at your full potential, but promise…no I DEMAND you if you get hurt or it becomes too much you're on leave" Hotch said.

"I can deal with that" Spencer said.

"Good you're dismissed" he said.

As Spencer came out of Hotch's office, he was stopped by Derek.

"So…" he started.

"I can work unless it gets too much for me I'm to be on leave" Spencer said.

"Understandable" he said.

"Hey Spencer" JJ called.

"Yes" Spencer said.

"When do you find out the gender of the baby" JJ said.

"In probably one to two months, why" Spencer asked.

"Because we started to bet on the gender" Rossi said.

"Oh really already I thought you guys would wait until later on in the pregnancy" Spencer said.

"Well my caramel mocha baby is going to be handsome or beautiful because of the parents of this child are a God and a genius making this baby the most powerful force living on this planet" Garcia said.

"Oh no, she's lost it" Spencer said.

"I already have the baby shower plans and the baby room lay out" Garcia said.

"Wow Baby Girl calm down and breathe it's only the second month" Derek said.

"But it will go like that so I have to be prepared for anything" Garcia said.

"Like having the baby in the bat cave" JJ said.

"NEVER AGAIN I shall not have this child be born in my little space with no medical care anywhere" Garcia said.

Everyone laughed.

"Guys we have a case" Hotch said walking to the circle table room.

"And it begins" Spencer said.

* * *

**Ok I don't think I did well as the first chapter because of all the he, she, and saying the names all the time, but I tried. Criticism is gladly appreciated. R&R Please and Thank You BAI BAI**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am back…. Ok so a lot of stuff happened after the chapter. Most of my reason for not writing the story is because I lost motivation though. Well I'm back with a new chapter hopefully I can get this writing thing right now. Thanks for all the follows, the reviews, and help. Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Accidents Happen**

"So we have a serial killer on our hands five kills in one week in California." Hotch explained.

"The unsub seems to be sexually abusing his victims first and then suffocates them." Spencer said.

"It could be pent up rage and a child molestation victim." Rossi said.

"Well I would read what the rest of the coroner had to say." Garcia said pressing a button to show the pictures on the screen.

"The victims being Jessica Marrow, James Perkins, Terry Atchison, Sophie Kingston, and Jerry Bullard have all had their vocal cords destroyed making it impossible to speak." she added.

"All of them have blond with hazel eyes..." Rossi stated.

"Yes it seems he has an eye for a specific type of person probably a person who has influenced him to go bonkers." Garcia explained.

"Could we be dealing with a mute?" JJ asked.

"You said their vocal cords were destroyed." she added.

"That is probable, but to have the vocal cords destroyed so harshly maybe he wasn't always a mute." Spencer said.

"So you're saying that he was made mute by an accident of some type?" Derek questioned.

"It is a possibility." Spencer said.

"Well whatever happened we have to figure it out before his next victim, wheels up in 15." Hotch announced.

As everyone was walking out JJ stopped Spencer.

"I just want you to promise me one thing." JJ said.

"I will be careful JJ I promise." Spencer said.

"I know you will, but at the sign of trouble you high tell your butt out of there." JJ said.

"JJ…I am not a little kid I am a doctor and a specialized profiler." Spencer snapped.

"I know it's just accidents happen and you should know you have been in most of them." she stated chuckling.

"Yes I know anthrax poisoning, catching on fire, and getting shot in the leg was not enough for me huh." he laughed.

"Come on." she rolled her eyes softly pushing him.

* * *

**OK I think I did better this time. I really am trying to make this pregnancy seem as real as possible. Criticism is appreciated. R&R Please and Thank You. Bai Bai!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO PEOPLE! **** Ok so the reviews I've gotten I want to say THANK YOU! I'm glad I have people who like my story and can't wait for the next chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Silent**

"Spencer!" Derek called Spencer.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Are you feeling ok?" Derek asked.

"It's just nausea and a little dizzy." Spencer said closing his eyes.

"I just want you to be comfortable Pretty Boy." Derek said.

"I would be if you stop worrying about every little thing." Spencer said eyes still closed.

"Children please." Hotch interrupted.

"Sorry." they said together.

The laptop went off and JJ answered it.

"Talk Garcia." JJ said.

"Hello doves I think you should know more about the vocal cord massacre." Garcia said.

"Ok." Rossi said.

"They were completely destroyed by the effects of sodium hypochlorite." Garcia said.

"Ok which is Reid?" Rossi asked.

"Most commonly known for being regular bleach." Reid said.

"Correct-o-mundo Boy Genius." Garcia said.

"Well he can't be making them drink bleach it would have shown on the stomach contents portion of the autopsy." JJ said.

"He could be injecting them into their neck with some type of syringe." Reid said.

"That could be it, easier than forcing bleach down someone's throat." Derek said.

"Yes, but how is he getting close enough to do this?" Reid asked.

* * *

They landed in Orlando, California and were on their way to the station.

"Hello I'm Officer Karen Clark." Karen said shaking Hotch's hand.

"Aaron Hotchner." Hotch said shaking her hand.

"Well we have a predicament another victim was taken this morning." she explained.

"Do we have any information on this person who was taken." he asked.

"Yes and it is all set up for you in the conference room." she said.

"Thank you we will do all we can to save her." he said.

Everyone went inside the room and quickly went to work.

"Kaitlin Webb, 24 and single, lives alone, and was taken from her home." Rossi said reading the report.

"Taken out of her home?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, but no signs of forced entry on her door or signs of a struggle." Rossi explained.

"Well that's unusual." JJ said.

"Could it be that the unsub had a weapon and forced her, it was dark when she went home." Reid said.

Derek pulled out his phone and called Garcia.

"Goddess of all things good speaking" Garcia answered.

"Hey Baby Girl, where all the victims taken at night and had little to none forced entry or struggling?" Derek asked.

"Ask nicely and you shall receive the answer, it says here all were taken at night the only struggle was for Jerry Bullard and that was just a broken vase." Garcia said.

"Thanks Garcia." Derek hung up.

"So he's more active at night we have something, but what's the motive?" Rossi asked.

"The map isn't helping either; neither of the victims lived close by each other." Reid said.

"Say the unsub is mute, he sexual abuses his victims, and then suffocates them" JJ said.

"…" Reid mutters something.

"What's going on in the brain Pretty Boy?" Derek asked.

"Maybe he isn't mute; maybe when he was sexually abused they would cover his mouth so no sound could come from it." Reid explained.

"Explain more." Hotch said.

"Ok if you are sexually abused you would probably scream or make some type of noise, maybe the person who was doing this to them covered their mouth making him unable to speak, which is why he is so silent now." Reid said.

"He's afraid to talk because he feels that they are still out to get him." Derek said.

"Exactly so instead he inserts bleach into his victim's throat making them unable to speak because he knows they would scream." Rossi said.

"He's living in fear that the ones who did that to him may come back." Hotch said.

"And I don't think it was just a he or she, he has no specific gender he is focusing on." JJ said.

"Suffocating is because of what though?" Derek asked.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Hazel eyes and blonde hair so specific right maybe that is a clue of who did that to him." Rossi said.

"He looks like them." Reid said.

"What?" JJ asked.

"He suffocates because he looks like them it's like he's hallucinating that is him lying there and he wanted to take them out of their misery." Reid said grabbing his phone calling Garcia.

"Speak to me." Garcia answered.

"Garcia I need you to look up old child molestation cases a case where a mother and father lost their kids." Reid said.

"Ok there are thirteen cases." Garcia said.

"Now narrow it down to hazel eyes and blond hair." Reid said.

"There are five left." Garcia said.

"He didn't have a gender barrier maybe he had siblings." JJ said.

"What makes you say that?" Rossi asked.

"He's scared from being sexually abused maybe he wasn't the only one in that house he lived in." JJ said.

"You think…" Derek said.

"He had to watch, he didn't want himself out of misery." JJ said.

"He wanted his sibling out of it." Reid said.

"Ok we have a match Jeremy Fulton, 28, lives near a storage place, and was brought out of his home for child molestation, he had two siblings a brother, Eric, and sister, Holly, the brother living in Arkansas, and, oh my, the sister committed suicide less than a month ago." Garcia said.

"There is the motive, he wants revenge." Rossi said.

"Sending the address to your phones now" Garcia said hanging up.

Everyone started moving quickly out the door.

* * *

**Imma leave it there :# Sorry cliffhanger, but I really felt like writing and it just poured out of me. Hope you guys like it. Criticism is accepted and appreciated. R&R Please and Thank You! BAI BAI**


End file.
